The proposed study focuses on guided imagery as a treatment for asthma. Patients in the imagery group will be instructed in guided imagery. Baseline and outcome assessments will include measures of severity of asthma symptoms, medication use, quality of life and objective measurements of airway function. Techniques for objective measurements of asthma activity include peak flow measurements which can be obtained by patients daily. The data are expected to throw explicate the mechanism of action of guided imagery and help in future selection of patients. In addition the effect of imagery on sympathetic, parasympathetic and NANC function will be investigated and correlated.